Je t'avais choisi
by Feorn
Summary: UA. Twoshot. Il réussissait tout ce qu'il faisait, chaque jour de ma vie était un échec. On le trouvait brillant et populaire, j'étais considéré comme le pire des voyous. Il était toujours entouré d'amis, moi je n'aimais que lui... slash hpdm
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Je t'avais choisi.

**Résumé **: UA slash hpdm ! Il réussissait tout ce qu'il faisait, chaque jour de ma vie était un échec. On le trouvait brillant et populaire, j'étais considéré comme le pire des voyous. Il était toujours entouré d'amis, moi je n'aimais que lui...

**Note **: C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent hein... lol

Ah et c'est un UA, on peut considérer que ça se passe dans la vie banale de n'importe quel moldu lol

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira... Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

- Monsieur Potter.

_Tiens. Ce n'est pas la douce voix de ma mère, ça... _

_- _Monsieur Potter.

_Quand est-ce que je me suis endormi ?_

- Harry Potter !

J'ouvre les yeux, encore un peu vaseux. La vieille MacGo est penchée, juste au dessus de moi, me dévisageant plus sévèrement que jamais. Je me souviens pas avoir eu un réveil aussi horrible...

- Je vous prierais de ne plus vous assoupir en cours, Mr Potter, ou ce sera deux heures de retenue.

_Tu m'en as déjà donné quatre hier, vieille pie... _

- Comme vous voulez, professeur.

Elle prend un air à mi-chemin entre le scandale et la colère. _Mais, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ? _

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Je ne rétorque pas. De toute façon, elle s'énerve toujours pour rien, alors j'ai arrêté de chercher... Elle me dévisage un instant, cherchant le moindre signe d'émotion sur mon visage, mais je reste de marbre et elle finit par s'éloigner.

Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait regagné son bureau. Elle me lance un dernier regard sévère puis reprend son cours là où elle l'avait laissé.

Quelques-uns de mes camarades me lancent des coups d'oeil qui se veulent discrets, mais qui ne le sont absolument pas. Je les ignore et laisse mon front se coller contre la fenêtre.

C'est un des avantages _- et même le seul, je pense -_ à être moi : je peux choisir ma place sans que personne ne vienne s'en plaindre.

Toujours le même bureau, près de la même fenêtre, éloigné de tous les autres. Toujours le même ciel que j'observe pendant des heures, aussi silencieux que si j'étais absent.

Et les autres finissent toujours pas oublier ma présence...

_°0Oo.oO0°_

- Eh, Potter ! Y'a Zabini, du lycée à coté de la Tamise, il te cherche depuis ce matin.

_Génial... _

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Weasley, un rouquin qui est dans ma classe. Il me fixe un instant puis hausse les épaules.

- C'est toi qui vois si tu t'en fous, mais il veut te latter.

_- _Je m'en fous, justement

- Je voulais juste te prévenir, même si je sais que tu peux l'éclater facilement, fait le roux en sortant, me laissant seul.

_Bon débarras. _

Je me retrouve seul dans les toilettes. Je Détourne mon regard de la porte qui se referme et finis de me laver les mains. Tout en les essuyant, je relève les yeux et croise mon reflet.

Une ecchymose s'est formée sous mon oeil droit et ma lèvre inférieure est enflée à cause de cette foutue coupure... Un pansement couvre la commissure de ma bouche, dissimulant un autre bleu.

Je soupire.

Le directeur de mon lycée m'a fait convoqué dans son bureau à cause de la bagarre d'hier, il m'attend. J'ai décidé de passer aux toilettes avant, histoire de voir les dégâts, et maintenant que je les vois, je sais que ça ne jouera pas en ma faveur...

Je m'écarte du lavabo, passe une main distraite dans mes cheveux emmêlés et attrape une des mèches noires. Mes cheveux ont encore poussés, ils m'arrivent en bas de la nuque, et ils sont tellement ébouriffés qu'il m'arrive de penser que je devrais les coiffer de temps en temps...

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à la glace. J'ai vraiment un look de délinquant, avec ma chemise sortie de mon uniforme et ma cravate défaite. Mais peut importe, même si je m'habillais mieux, on continuerait à venir me faire des embrouilles. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber.

Je m'éloigne du miroir et sors des toilettes, me dirigeant lentement et avec nonchalance vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Les autres élèves s'écartent inconsciemment sur mon chemin, me laissant passer plus facilement. Je me demande quand tout ça a commencé...

Au début, tout était normal pourtant. Les choses se sont compliquées quand je suis entré au collège. A partir de cette époque, les ennuis n'ont fait que se suivre l'un après l'autre. Je dois avoir un mauvais karma...

Maintenant, les autres lycéens de mon bahut ont tendance à ne pas oser m'approcher. Je leur fais peur, peut-être. Mais je pense surtout qu'ils me prennent pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Bizarrement, il semblerait que je sois devenu une sorte de mascotte du lycée. Ils me regardent tous, quand ils pensent que je ne les vois pas... C'est trop bizarre comme atmosphère...

Si j'avais été dans un lycée privé, les choses auraient peut-être étés différentes, mais mon père est un ami de Dumbledore, alors il a tenu à ce que j'étudie ici. Après tout, c'est un des meilleurs lycées publics de Londres. Je devrais m'estimer chanceux...

Sauf que chanceux, je le suis pas. Et je dirais même que je suis l'ennemi n°1 de la chance. A croire qu'elle m'en veut personnellement...

_Comme ce qui semblerait être les trois quarts des jeunes de Londres. _

Je plaisante pas. J'ai le don pour attirer les embrouilles et les bagarres. Certains délinquants veulent me racketter, d'autres veulent seulement se battre contre moi pour essayer de péter la gueule du célèbre Harry Potter, d'autres veulent me faire rentrer dans leur gang et prennent mal mes refus. Je me fais toujours emmerder par quelqu'un, pour toutes sortes de raisons débiles.

Alors, au final, j'ai des embrouilles environs tous les deux ou trois jours. C'est merveilleux. Mais bon, à force je me suis habitué à tout ça, j'ai appris à vivre avec. Et puis, je suis devenu une sorte de légende urbaine, ou un truc du genre.

Je suis devenu différent, je ne suis plus comme eux. Je n'arrive plus à m'intégrer. Je suis seul.

C'est cette solitude qui m'a fait devenir indifférent et silencieux. C'est un peu comme si je faisais le mort pour ne pas me faire remarquer, mais ça marche pas des masses... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de toujours rester calme et de ne pas montrer mes sentiments devant tous ses requins qui guettent le moindre signe de faiblesse...

_Ce qui n'empêche pas les gens de venir me chercher des emmerdes, je l'accorde..._

Enfin, peu importe, me voilà devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

_J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long... _

Je frappe deux coups à la porte et attend qu'on me dise d'entrer. La voix du directeur ne se fait pas attendre et j'entre. Ce bureau, je le connais par coeur, j'y viens en moyenne une fois par semaine...

Dumbledore est assis derrière son bureau, souriant comme toujours, et m'invite à m'asseoir d'un geste amical. Je m'exécute, croisant les bras sur mon torse d'un air indifférent.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Professeur, salue-je en guise de réponse.

- Alors, entrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet...

_C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien, ce vieux..._

- Tu as encore eu des ennuis hier. Le propriétaire du restaurant a appelé en reconnaissant l'uniforme du lycée, et il dit t'avoir reconnu. A en voir les marques sur ton visage, je suppose que tu étais effectivement dans ce restaurant hier, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'y étais, mais c'est pas moi qui aie cherché l'embrouille. C'sont ces mecs qu'ont commencé à m'agresser, alors que j'leur avais rien fait.

J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à manger mes mots quand je suis énervé... Mais Dumbledore ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que ça.

- Oui, le propriétaire m'a dit que tu n'étais pas tenu pour responsable. Mais comme tu as répliqué, les trois lycéens que tu as envoyés à l'hôpital t'accusent de l'être. Évidemment, vu tous les témoins présents, tu as été innocenté. Je tenais juste à te mettre au courant.

Je dois avouer que je suis soulagé.

_Il ne manquerait plus que je sois accusé à la place de ces connards..._

Un moment de silence s'installe, durant lequel le directeur et moi nous fixons l'un l'autre. Enfin pour ma part, je fixe sa barbe, j'ai toujours été fasciné de voir comment elle était longue.

_Il doit se faire drôlement chier à l'entretenir... _

- Harry, j'ai remarqué que tu avais moins d'ennuis ces derniers temps, continue finalement Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- J'évite de traîner. Mais il faut bien que j'aille faire les courses et que j'aille en cours...

- Bien sûr. En tout cas, je trouve ça encourageant. Les gens finiront par te laisser tranquille, j'en suis sûr.

Ben pas moi, mais on va éviter de le contredire, et puis j'ai besoin d'espoir moi aussi. Par contre, comme je suis vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment, j'ai la main facile, alors il vaut mieux que personne ne m'approche...

- Je trouve que tu sembles sous pression ces derniers temps. Ne craque pas, d'accord ?

_Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot et me lève lorsque le directeur me fait signe que je peux partir. Je le salue une dernière fois et quitte la pièce. Je lance un regard autour de moi et jette mon sac sur mon épaule, ignorant les chuchotis que je sème sur mon chemin.

Les cours sont finis depuis une demie heure, mais j'ai une retenue de deux heures dans dix minutes... Trop chiant... Après un court moment de réflexion, je décide de ne pas y aller et de rentrer directement chez moi.

Longeant rapidement les couloirs, je m'avance vers les escaliers pour sortir du bâtiment. Dévalant les marches, je manque de heurter trois filles qui arrivent en sens inverse. Je dévie sur ma droite pour les éviter.

- Désolé, lance-je sans m'arrêter.

- Potter, attend !

Je m'arrête, surpris, et me retourne. Celle qui m'a interpellé est une fille de ma classe, Hermione Granger. C'est la petite intello de service mais je l'aime bien, elle me fout la paix.

- Je voulais te remercier pour la semaine dernière.

- Ah...

Je l'avais trouvée au milieu de la rue en train de se faire racketter avec une amie par deux crétins qui avaient déjà essayé de me faire le coup plusieurs fois. Comme je pouvais pas passer à coté sans rien dire, je m'étais interposé pour les aider. Ça s'est mal fini pour moi, évidemment.

- De rien, répond-je finalement.

Après tout, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je suis déjà allé aider plusieurs personnes du lycée. Ça a contribué à faire de moi leur mascotte, je crois. La rumeur s'est vite répandue que si quelqu'un attaquait un élève du même lycée que moi, je lui défoncerais la gueule... Je m'en fous qu'on se serve de moi pour décourager les racketteurs, du moment qu'on me foute la paix...

- Ginny te remercie aussi, ajoute Granger.

_Ginny, ça doit être sa copine. _

Je la connais pas, alors je m'en fous un peu mais j'acquiesce sans répondre au sourire de Granger et je me retourne pour continuer mon chemin.

Je contourne le bâtiment et sort pas la grille de derrière, histoire d'éviter les éventuels chieurs qui peuvent m'attendre à la grille principale.

Au bout de dix minutes de marches, je vois apparaître Hogwarts, le lycée privé de riches par excellence. Je passe devant tous les jours, pour rentrer chez moi.

Personne de ce bahut ne vient m'emmerder, ils sont trop bien élevés pour ça, mais je sais qu'ils ont tous une trouille de tous les diables en me voyant. Ils me prennent pour un gosse de riches qui a mal tourné et qui aime se battre. _S'ils savaient..._

Mon meilleur ami y est élève. Draco Malefoy. Il habite dans la même rue que moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses et il vient souvent chez moi.

Mais malgré notre amitié, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Draco est le lycéen le plus coté d'Hogwarts, autrement dit c'est le plus populaire de son bahut. Alors, pour ne pas ruiner sa réputation, vu qu'il a toujours prêté une grande attention à ne décevoir personne, il m'ignore.

Ouais, quand il est avec ses amis, il fait comme s'il me connaissait pas, il ne m'adresse pas la parole et ne me fait aucun signe. Au début, je lui en voulais, c'était un peu comme une humiliation. _Je suis pas assez bien pour être vu avec lui_... Mais, comme pour tout le reste, je m'y suis habitué.

Alors que je passe près du portail, je le repère qui sort du lycée. Seuls quelques mètres nous séparent, mais je sais que je dois faire comme si de rien était. _Sa réputation avant notre amitié, hein._

Les amis de Draco me regardent passer d'un air méfiant mais je capte le petit sourire discret que Draco me lance.

Ce sourire me laisse un petit pincement au coeur, comme à chaque fois. Je m'éloigne en faisant comme si de rien n'était, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. _Foutu coeur. _

Ça aussi, je me demande depuis quand ça à changé. Depuis quand mes sentiments pour Draco ont dépassés ceux de l'amitié ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que j'enrage à le voir m'ignorer devant ses potes ? Depuis combien de temps je désespère à le voir recevoir des déclarations passionnées trois fois par jour ? Depuis combien de temps la solitude me pèse-t-elle quand il n'est pas là ? _Je vire mélo, là..._

En tout cas, c'est pas plus mal qu'il m'ignore. J'évite de le voir depuis quelques semaines, mes sentiments me rendent malades... Ca a été vraiment très difficile d'accepter mon homosexualité, mais je me suis fait à l'idée. Que mes sentiments soient dirigés vers mon meilleur ami, ça je n'ai pas réussi...

Ma mère s'en est aperçu la première. En fait, c'est même elle qui me l'a fait comprendre... Elle ne l'a pas mal pris, que je sois gay je veux dire. De nous deux c'est plutôt moi que ça a choqué _- trop logique._ Heureusement qu'elle est là, il n'y a qu'avec elle que je peux en parler...

Une fois rentré, je la retrouve dans le salon, discutant avec mon père. Lorsque je pénètre dans le salon, tous les deux tournent la tête vers moi et me sourient.

- Bonjour mon chéri, fait ma mère en se levant.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. D'une oreille distraite, je l'entend me dire qu'il reste quelques gâteaux dans les placards et que je peux les prendre pour le goûter.

J'acquiesce mais au lieu de partir vers la cuisine, je monte directement dans ma chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi, je pose mon sac sur mon bureau et change de vêtement. Une fois débarrassé de mon uniforme, je redescend au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je trouve ma mère en train de griffonner sur une feuille. Je m'approche d'elle et me penche pour lire par dessus son épaule. Ce n'est que la liste des courses à faire. Je recule d'un pas, prêt à sortir de la pièce mais ma mère me retiens par le bras.

- Harry, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Viens avec moi faire les courses, s'il te plait.

Je pose mon regard sur son visage. C'est vrai qu'elle a une petite mine. Elle a beaucoup travaillé cette semaine...

Je lui souris doucement et lui prend la liste des mains.

- Je vais y aller tout seul, reste là.

Elle me sourit et se lève pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Merci, tu es vraiment gentil.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, fais-je par dessus mon épaule tandis que je quitte la cuisine.

Je traverse le couloir, croisant mon père qui sort de la salle de bain, et arrive à l'entrée. Je chausse rapidement mes converses et enfile mon manteau. Je plie la liste des courses et la range dans la poche de mon jean's.

Une fois dehors, je sors rapidement du jardin et rejoins la rue. Il me faut près d'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre la supérette la plus proche et je décide d'accélérer le pas en sentant le froid traverser mes habits.

Alors que je tourne à l'angle d'une rue, je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet et perd l'équilibre. Je me retiens de justesse au mur à ma droite mais mon vis-à-vis n'a pas cette chance et tombe lourdement au sol.

- Eh !

Son ami se penche pour l'aider à se relever. Ils doivent avoir mon âge, ou peut-être un ou deux ans de plus. Celui que j'ai fais tombé m'attrape par le col, furieux.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, têtard ?

Je serre la mâchoire pour me forcer à rester calme, puis je prend un air indifférent.

- Désolé.

- J'm'en fous que tu sois désolé !

Je soupire, las. Il fallait que ça m'arrive encore. J'attrape sa main et lui fais lâcher prise sur mon tee-shirt ; puis je fais un pas de coté pour passer mais il m'attrape le poignet et me tire en arrière.

Son poing heurte violemment ma joue avant que je ne puisse l'esquiver. Je tombe au sol, sonné, et pose instinctivement ma main sur ma joue meurtrie. La coupure que j'avais au coin des lèvres s'est rouverte et saigne abondamment.

Je m'essuie silencieusement le visage, ignorant les ricanements des deux mecs. Je relève les yeux et leur jette un regard noir. Cette fois, j'en ai assez !

Je fais un pas en avant et attrape le premier venu par la nuque. Son rire s'arrête instantanément. Mon poing s'abat une première fois sur son visage, puis une deuxième fois. Il tombe au sol et crie, se tenant le nez des deux mains.

Le second me fixe un instant puis se penche vers son copain pour lui demander s'il va bien. Je m'approche de nouveau et donne un coup de pied à celui que je n'ai pas touché. Il tombe en arrière sous le choc et pousse un cri surpris.

Je leur jette un dernier regard puis m'éloigne rapidement. D'un pas furieux, je rentre dans le supermarché. Les gens me fixent tous et chuchotent en me voyant. Je les ignore et me contente de prendre les produits de la liste pour les jeter rageusement dans mon panier. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, je me dirige vers la caisse.

Il n'y a qu'une personne devant et je n'attend pas bien longtemps. Ma colère n'est toujours pas retombée mais une profonde lassitude commence à s'emparer de moi. Je les entend, tous autant qu'ils sont, pendant qu'ils parlent de moi. Je les entend dire que je suis blessé, que je suis sûrement un vaurien, que je l'ai sûrement cherché et que finalement, je le méritais sans aucun doute...

C'est dans ces moments là que je réalise à quel point je peux être seul...

Pendant que la caissière fait passer mes articles sur le tapis, elle me lance de petits coups d'oeil. Ses regards sont méfiants. J'ai l'habitude...

Je paie rapidement et sors en vitesse. Le chemin du retour ne se passe pas sans grognements et ruminations. Je me sens minable, tout le monde me considère comme un moins que rien...

Je commence vraiment à saturer de tout ça ! _Le prochain qui m'accoste, je l'envoi à l'hosto_... Heureusement pour tout le monde, j'arrive jusque chez moi sans encombres.

Lorsque je passe le pas de la porte de ma maison, je pose les courses puis me déchausse et jette mon manteau par terre avec mauvaise humeur.

_Foutue journée. Foutue vie. _

Ma mère sort de la cuisine, l'air surprise, et je sens qu'elle me fixe, bien que je lui tourne le dos.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je me tourne vers elle un peu trop brusquement. _Faut vraiment que je me calme... _Elle a un hoquet en voyant ma lèvre sanglante et accourt vers moi, inquiète.

- On t'a encore fait des ennuis ? me demande-t-elle en me saisissant doucement le visage.

- Ouaip, mais je leur ai foutue une raclée, ils reviendront pas.

_Maigre consolation, si vous voulez mon avis._

Elle me jette un regard mitigé, partagée entre la compassion et la désapprobation. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas que je me batte, mais j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir le choix.

- Draco est là, il est monté dans ta chambre.

Je la fixe quelques secondes, le temps que l'information arrive à mon cerveau, puis tourne la tête vers l'escalier, m'attendant à voir débarquer Draco d'une seconde à l'autre.

_J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. _

Je remercie à ma mère puis monte lentement. Savoir que Draco est là, on peut dire que ça m'a définitivement calmé... Pourquoi je suis si faible et stupide ?

Je rentre silencieusement dans ma chambre. Draco est effectivement là. Allongé confortablement sur mon lit, il tient une manette entre ses mains et fixe l'écran de ma télé.

- Salut, me lance-t-il sans se détourner de son -_mon-_ jeu.

- Salut, répond-je.

Je m'approche, jetant un coup d'oeil à la télé. Draco joue encore à mon jeu préféré.

_Ah, le bâtard, il a quatre niveaux de plus que moi... _

Sans un mot, il se décale pour me faire une place à coté de lui. Pas très utile, au vu du fait que mon un lit est si large qu'il y a la place pour trois. J'hésite un instant, puis m'installe à coté de lui. Ça lui paraîtrait bizarre si j'arrêtais de l'approcher du jour au lendemain...

- Tu t'en sors ? demande-je pour briser le silence.

- Non, quand je touche la stèle, y'a des zombis qui apparaissent. Mais je sais qu'il faut passer par là pourtant...

- Ah, oui, il faut que tu mettes l'Éclat de l'Aube sur le leader de to...

Ma mère choisit ce moment pour entrer, me coupant au milieu de ma phrase. Nous voyant cote à cote, elle me lance un regard plein de... compassion ? Le problème avec elle, c'est qu'elle a toujours l'air de savoir comment je me sens...

- Harry, mon chéri. Il faut désinfecter la plaie.

J'acquiesce et me redresse, m'asseyant au bord du lit. Draco met aussitôt 'pause' et se tourne vers moi, remarquant enfin la nouvelle plaie que j'arbore. Il prend un air dépité et lève la main vers ma joue. Je m'écarte brusquement.

_Tu voulais faire quoi là ?!_

- Tu m'as surpris, dis-je devant son air étonné.

Il acquiesce et sourit. _C'est pas humain d'avoir un sourire pareil... _

L'alcool à 90 degré que ma mère plaque violemment sur ma plaie me détourne de ma contemplation béate. Je suis en train de me faire torturer !

- Aïeuuuuuhh

- Fais pas l'enfant.

Ma mère est bien impitoyable... Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Finalement, ça ne dure pas aussi longtemps que je l'avais crains et je me retrouve vite avec un nouveau pansement collé au visage.

- Il faut encore que j'en rachète une boite, fait pensivement ma mère en se relevant. Bon les garçons, le dîner sera prêt d'ici une heure. Tu restes manger avec nous Draco ?

- Avec plaisir, Lily.

Oui, il appelle mes parents par leur prénom. C'est dire à quel point il vient squatter souvent chez moi ...

- Des frites feront l'affaire ?

- Bien sûr !

_C'est vraiment pas humain d'avoir un sourire pareil... _

_°0Oo.oO0°_

Le repas s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur. Quand mon père m'a vu arriver, il a froncé les sourcils en voyant mon nouveau pansements mais n'a rien dit. Ma mère et Draco ont parlé de quelque chose concernant une piscine mais, honnêtement, j'étais trop occupé à dévisager discrètement Draco pour écouter...

Une fois le dîner finit, mes parents débarrassent et s'en vont dans la cuisine en riant. Draco se tourne vers moi et demande s'il peut emprunter la ligne pour prévenir ses parents qu'il ne rentre pas tout de suite. J'acquiesce silencieusement et remonte dans ma chambre.

Je m'affale sur mon lit, et fixe le plafond. Je ferme les yeux et soupir, sentant que je vais pas tarder à déprimer si je laisse mes pensées continuer à dériver... Au bout d'un moment, je sens un poids tomber à coté de moi et je devine que Draco a fini de passer son coup de fil.

Je garde les yeux fermés. Draco ne bouge plus non plus. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que mon ami ne se décide à bouger. Je le sens se redresser et se mettre en position assise.

- Harry, m'appelle-t-il.

- Quoi ? répond-je au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu me le dirais si tu n'allais pas bien, hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tant mieux, fait-il en se laissant retomber à coté de moi.

_Oui, bien sûr_...

Les minutes passent sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Je rouvre les yeux et tourne légèrement la tête vers Draco. Il a fermé les yeux.

Je le fixe longuement, admirant son profil. Il est beau quand il dort, peut-être même plus que lorsqu'il est réveillé... Son visage s'adoucit de façon adorable. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses cils étaient si longs...

Mon regard dérive de ses yeux à son nez, puis tombe sur ses lèvres. Je les fixe un long moment. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, sa respiration douce. Je me penche lentement vers lui, prenant appui sur mes coudes. Le matelas bouge un peu mais Draco n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Lorsque mon visage se retrouve au dessus du siens, je le dévisage de nouveau. Mon regard retombe sur ses lèvres. Je mordille nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure, essayant de réfréner mon envie de l'embrasser.

Malgré moi, mon visage s'abaisse de quelques centimètres et son souffle vient carresser ma joue. Je m'abaisse encore un peu et mes lèvres frôlent les siennes.

Une décharge électrique parcourt mon corps et je m'éloigne brusquement. Je saute hors du lit, le visage écarlate. Draco grogne doucement et se redresse, l'air encore endormi. Je lui tourne le dos et m'empare de la télécommande avant d'allumer la télé.

- Il est quelle heure ? demande-t-il en baillant.

- Presque dix heure et demi, répond-je d'une voix mal assurée, bien décidé à ne plus jamais le regarder en face.

- Je vais devoir y aller, fait-il en se relevant.

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

_°0Oo.oO0°_

Ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller en cours. Mes parents sont partis tôt, personne ne sait que je sèche les cours. Personne ne s'en rendra vraiment compte, de toute façon.

Allongé sur mon lit, je fixe mon plafond depuis des heures. Je me sens vidé. Tous ces changements récents dans ma vie semblent m'avoir rattrapé pendant la nuit et je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil.

A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je pense à lui. J'ai fini par ne plus les fermer. Je crois que je n'arriverais plus jamais à le regarder dans les yeux... Je ne veux pas penser à lui, je veux qu'il sorte de ma tête...

Sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment, je finis par m'assoupir. La sonnerie de mon portable me réveille dans un sursaut. Faut vraiment que je le mette en silencieux... Tendant piteusement la main, j'attrapa le téléphone et décroche.

- Allô ?

"Salut, c'est Draco."

- Ah. Salut.

"Je te réveille ou quoi?"

- Non, ça va. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

"Ben rien, j'ai juste l'impression que..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. _Je déteste quand il fait ça_.

- L'impression que quoi ?

"Ben, que tu m'évites."

_Bravo Sherlock. Il t'a fallu plus de deux semaines pour t'en rendre compte... _

- Tu te fais des idées.

"Ok, tant mieux. Je peux venir ?"

_Nooooooon !!_

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

"Ben, ouais."

_Une excuse, vite. Trouve une excuse. _Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi et mon regard tombe sur mon réveil.

- Mais il est déjà 20h...

_Ah. Bravo, vive l'excuse._

"... Je suis déjà venu plus tard que ça..."

- On est mercredi, y'a cours demain.

"Ouais, et alors ? Harry, me dis pas que t'essaie pas de m'éviter là..."

Bon, autant être franc, j'ai jamais su mentir...

- Écoute, j'me sens pas bien en ce moment, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

" Raison de plus pour me pointer, si tu crois que je vais te laisser déprimer dans ton coin, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil."

- Non, att...

Trop tard, il a raccroché... Pourquoi ça se retourne toujours contre moi ? Foutue chance, faudra que tu me rendes visite, un de ses jours. Avant mes quatre-vingt ans, de préférence...

Sans perdre une seconde, je me redresse et saute de mon lit. Je sors de ma chambre et dévale les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, j'attrape rapidement mes chaussures et les enfile.

Si Draco arrive, alors je n'ai qu'à partir, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Mais où tu vas ? s'exclame mon père en sortant du salon. Le dîner est presque prêt.

- Draco arrive, alors j'vais faire un tour.

- Oh, fait la voix de ma mère derrière moi.

_Oui. Oh. Parfaitement_.

- Tu ne pourras pas le fuir indéfiniment, mon chéri, me dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Eh ben, ce sera au moins bon pour ce soir, réplique-je en sortant.

- Harry ! Prends au moins une veste, tu vas attraper froid !

J'ignore ma mère et m'élance hors de la maison. Je cours pendant plusieurs minutes, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque, hors d'haleine, j'arrive en face du parc pour enfant de mon quartier. Freinant progressivement ma course, je m'avance lentement vers une des balançoires.

Le parc est vide. Normal, il fait déjà nuit et il fait froid. On est en novembre après tout... Je ne sens pas trop le froid mais l'humidité de l'air me tombe dessus comme une masse.

Soudainement épuisé, je laisse ma tête se pencher en avant et ferme les yeux. Ma mère avait raison, je vais finir par prendre froid...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule, mais je tombe dans un demi sommeil. Une pression sur mon épaule me réveille finalement. Quelqu'un a posé son manteau sur moi...

Je me tourne lentement, sachant déjà qui se trouve derrière moi pour avoir reconnu son manteau. Mon regard croise celui, inquiet, de Draco.

Je le dévisage un instant. Ses yeux bleus me fixent avec une hésitation mêlée d'inquiétude, sa peau pâle est un peu rougie par le froid. Il remet machinalement une des mèches blondes qui tombe sur son visage. Puis, je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir.

- Alors ? Déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à m'esquiver ?

Sa voix est teintée de rancune...

Je ne répond pas et me retourne, lui cachant mon visage. Peine perdue, il contourne la balançoire et vient s'agenouiller devant moi. Je profite de sa proximité en silence, honteux comme jamais de mon attirance pour lui.

- Harry, finit-il par soupirer.

Je reste silencieux mais dans ma tête, la même phrase revient en boucle. _Va-t-en._

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai fais quelque chose qui...

- Non, je le coupe. T'as rien fait, c'est moi qui déconne.

- Raconte.

- Non.

- Allez, Harry. Raconte. On est ami, non ? fait doucement Draco en baissant les yeux vers mes mains tremblantes.

_Il m'énerve, il est trop prêt !_

- J'en ai pas envie !

- Pourquoi ? On s'est toujours tout dit.

- Bien sûr que non.

Draco relève les yeux, surpris.

- Quoi ?

Je relève des yeux furieusement humides vers lui.

- Toi, tu m'as toujours tout raconté. Moi, je ne te dis jamais rien. Il y a pleins de choses que tu sais pas, parce que je te les dis pas !

- Alors dis-les !

Sa voix prend un ton agacé mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est de plus en plus nerveux.

- Pour que tu me déteste ? Non merci !

- Mais non... Dis-moi. De quoi tu parles ?

- T'as tellement honte de moi, tu m'ignores dès que t'es avec quelqu'un ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, que j'aille mal ?! m'écris-je.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami ! s'exclame-t-il à son tour.

- Seulement quand ça t'arrange. J'en ai marre ! Même toi, t'en as rien à foutre de moi !

Je me relève et le pousse, reculant brutalement pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Il me regarde avec un air si incrédule que je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

_Il va me détester... _

- Harry...

- Oublie ça, je soupire avec lassitude.

Il garde le silence un instant puis fait un pas vers moi. Je lui lance un regard furibond et il s'immobilise.

- Alors c'était ça ? Tu es amoureux de moi ?

Je me sens pâlir brutalement et mon coeur semble s'arrêter pendant une longue seconde. Lorsqu'il se remet brutalement à battre, je suis presque pris d'un vertige.

- T'es amoureux de moi et t'osais pas me le dire.

Je baisse la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'ai l'impression que mon monde vient de s'écrouler comme un château de carte...

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

_Quoi ?_

Sa main passe trop rapidement derrière ma nuque pour que je réagisse et il m'attire à lui avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Je mets une seconde à percuter.

Ses lèvres ont capturés les miennes avec fougue. Je le vois fermer lentement les yeux tandis qu'il resserre sa prise sur moi.

Mes pensées deviennent incohérentes et tout ce dont je suis capable c'est de répondre au baiser. Ses lèvres n'ont de cesse de prendre les miennes, puis s'éloigner pour mieux s'en ressaisir. Je suis dans un état second, mais je sens que je m'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le baiser semble durer une éternité, le contact de ses lèvres ne me lasse pas, je voudrais que ce moment dure pour toujours. Mais Draco finit pourtant par reculer, haletant. Je suis dans le même état que lui.

Doucement, il reprend mon visage en coupe.

- Je m'en fous de toi ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je continuerais à te voir alors que je ne me soucis que de mon image ? Alors que mes parents refusent que je te fréquente ?

Je reste silencieux, incrédule à mon tour. _Alors, il...?_

- J'aurais jamais cru que mes sentiments pourraient un jour être réciproque, dit-il en caressant le contour de mon visage avec son index, souriant comme s'il était le plus heureux du monde. _Bon sang..._

- C'est pas humain d'avoir un sourire pareil, je bougonne.

Il m'attire soudainement contre lui, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, se serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je sens son visage se coller dans mon cou.

Lentement, je passe un bras autour de son cou, et le serre à mon tour contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Il finit pourtant par reculer, saisissant à nouveau mon visage de ses deux mains, et approche ses lèvres des miennes.

Notre second baiser est plus doux. Draco pose ses deux mains sur chacune de mes joues et les caresse tendrement. Au bout d'un long moment, nous nous séparons de nouveau. Sa main vient chercher la mienne et s'en empare.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'aime, dit-il dans un murmure. Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre...

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Même ses yeux me montrent tout son amour. Je resserre ma prise sur lui et replonge mon nez dans son cou. Il ne dit rien mais sa main libre me caresse doucement le dos dans un geste tendre. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien, et sur le moment je me fiche qu'on nous voit, plus rien n'a d'importance que les bras qui m'entourent.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu...

- Je t'avais choisi depuis le début, de toute façon.

Sa voix est un brin amusée. Je lui sourit, heureux comme jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que demain me réserve en emmerdes et embrouilles, mais je sais que je ne suis plus seul maintenant.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'ai fini ! j'ai une suite en tête, il se peut que je l'écrive si j'en ai le courage... (Je suis pas très sûre de moi pour l'instant o.o' ) **_

_**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui restent... **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Je t'avais choisi - Partie 2 **

**Résumé : UA hpdm. Il réussissait tout ce qu'il faisait, chaque jour de ma vie était un échec. On le trouvait brillant et populaire, j'étais considéré comme le pire des voyous. Il était toujours entouré d'amis, moi je n'aimais que lui...**

**Disclamers : (J'en avais pas fais au premier chapitre... :x honte sur moi, lol.) Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR. Voilà :)**

**Alors tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à publier cette suite... Je l'avais presque fini quand mon ordi est malheureusement décédé prématurément... Le temps qu'il soit réparé, beaucoup de temps a coulé, et quand il est revenu tout beau tout neuf, ben... j'ai dû recommencer du début... :( **

**Ça m'a plutôt démotivée, mais je m'y suis remise et finalement, me revoilà :D**

**Merci à _Zozo, philomoon, titegarceblonde, __slydawn, Hermoni, yaoi gravi girl, el0, munnin, Staphy, Alfa, pompon, ayuluna, Mariie, FayVerte, Sidonie99, ka-chan, Bezoard, Didi Gemini, Hisokaren, yohina, Dragonneva, Maiionette, Sellesta, Loryah, Lynshan, Lucid Nightmare et Elaelle ! _**

**Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait trop plaisir d'en recevoir autant :D je suis trop contente que cette fic ait été autant appréciée ! et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

_°0Oo.oO0°_

Je retiens un cri de douleur. Cet enfoiré m'a presque déboîté l'épaule ! Avec un rictus douloureux, j'échappe à sa poigne et fais un bond en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre nous.

Zabini. Voilà le nom de celui qui est en train de me faire chier. Il m'a eu par surprise, alors que je pensais m'en être débarrassé. C'est la quatrième fois cette année qu'il vient prendre sa revanche. C'est un cercle sans fin ou quoi ?

Il sourit et essuie distraitement le sang qui coule de son nez. Je ne lui ai pas cassé, pas encore.

Je me redresse et soupire avec nonchalance. Il me lance un regard perplexe.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Potter ?

Je lui lance un bref regard.

- Ça me saoule, je rentre chez moi.

Draco m'attend, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

Il ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille et avance à grands pas vers moi, levant le poing d'un air menaçant. J'esquive de justesse, sentant ses doigts effleurer ma joue déjà meurtrie, et je contre-attaque aussitôt.

Cette fois, mon poing rencontre violemment son visage et je sens plus que je n'entend un petit craquement sous mes doigts. Zabini pousse un cri rauque et tombe au sol, le nez ensanglanté. Voilà, ça devait arriver...

- Ça me saoule, je rentre chez moi, répète-je en le fixant longuement.

Il ne dit rien, acceptant sa défaite, et je m'éloigne après avoir ramassé les courses que j'ai fais tomber par terre. J'essuie le sang de ma lèvre inférieure avec mon pouce et reprend mon chemin.

Dire que je suis seulement à cinq minutes de chez moi, si c'est pas abusé...

Dans la rue, mes voisins évitent mon regard et se détournent en me voyant passer, comme si je n'existais pas ou qu'ils refusent que j'existe. C'est si magnifique d'être le nuisible du quartier... Les passants me dévisagent tantôt comme une bête de foire, tantôt comme un criminel. Je les ignore superbement, comme toujours, les yeux baissés sur mes pieds.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

J'arrive rapidement devant ma maison et parviens à ouvrir le portail malgré mes doigts tremblants. Ils ne sont pas trop amochés mais restent douloureux après avoir donné autant de coups.

Je referme soigneusement le portail après moi et traverse le grand jardin que mon père a tondu la veille. _Des fois, je le trouverais presque maniaque_... J'ouvre la porte et entre dans la maison. J'entend des pas dans l'escalier pendant que je retire mes chaussures et mon blouson, puis Draco apparaît devant moi.

Son sourire se fane aussitôt qu'il me voit et il lève doucement la main vers mon visage légèrement tuméfié et rougi. Avec un soupir, il attrape fermement ma main, me prend les courses de forces et les pose sur la table de la cuisine, puis m'entraîne dans la salle de bain.

Il me fait asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et se tourne vers les placards. Il n'a aucun mal à trouver la trousse de pansements et le désinfectant. _Question d'habitude._ Il pose tout sur le lavabo et se tourne vers moi avec un coton imbibé d'alcool.

- Viens par là, me fait-il d'une voix douce.

Je m'exécute aussitôt et avance mon visage. Il s'en saisit délicatement de la main gauche et pose le coton sur mes plaies. Je fronce le nez lorsque je sens les picotements de l'alcool sur ma peau.

Draco sourit doucement et je l'observe silencieusement. Je sais qu'il me trouve _mignon_ quand je fais ça -il me le dit à chaque fois que je fronce le nez- mais pour une fois, il ne me le fait pas remarquer.

Il prend ensuite un tube vert et dépose une noisette de crème blanche sur son index. Il étale la pommade sur mon visage, sous mon oeil et sur ma joue, puis met une autre couche de pommade sur mon épaule malmenée. Il entreprend ensuite de me mettre un pansement sur une petite coupure qui commence déjà à désenfler.

Tous ses gestes sont doux et lents, et je me suis vite détendu sous sa tendresse. Un léger sourire flotte sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il a fini, il se redresse et m'embrasse tendrement, posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant quelques secondes. Je sens aussitôt des milliers de papillons s'envoler dans mon estomac et plus rien n'existe que mon bonheur.

Draco recule finalement et me sourit, puis il m'embrasse à nouveau et va ranger les pansements dans le placard où il les a pris.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, mais maintenant Draco est là pour compenser tous les aspects négatif de ma triste vie... Arg, je vire cul-cul la praline...

Je me lève et attrape Draco par la main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. On s'installe contre mon lit et je me cale dans ses bras. Je me sens bien, comme à chaque fois qu'on partage ces moments.

Ça fait deux mois qu'on sort ensemble. Deux superbes mois ! Je vais bien mieux maintenant, même si j'attire toujours les problèmes... et même si Draco fait toujours semblant de ne pas me connaître quand il est avec ses potes...

Aaaaahh pensons à autre chose !! Le soir où tout à commencé, ça c'est bien mieux. Le soir où je lui ai tout avoué après qu'il m'ait retrouvé dans le parc. Un très bon soir, c'est certain, mais... Je me suis toujours posé une question.

- Dis...

La main de Draco qui caressait mon dos s'arrête, et je regrette presque de l'avoir interrompu.

- Oui, quoi ? demande-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

Je relève la tête vers lui et me décolle légèrement de son torse. Draco me regarde droit dans les yeux, affichant un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Tu sais, ce soir là, commence-je lentement.

Il penche la tête sur le coté et une moue curieuse naît sur son visage. Je le trouve furieusement adorable...

- Ben quoi ? répète-t-il pour me faire sortir de ma contemplation silencieuse.

- Comment tu as su où j'étais ?

Ma question le surprend un instant mais son sourire retrouve vite sa place sur son visage.

- C'est ta mère qui me l'avait dit, répond Draco.

- Ah, oui, je vois.

Il se penche et cueille délicatement mes lèvres. Je lui rend son baiser avec douceur, goûtant une nouvelle fois avec délice la bouche qui m'est offerte. Il s'éloigne avec un soupir de contentement et sa main reprend ses caresses le long de mon dos.

Et là, je fais tilt.

- Attend... Comment ça, elle te l'a dit ?

- Tu sais, un truc comme : "Va voir près du parc, c'est toujours là qu'il va." Quelque chose de ce genre.

- J'y crois pas ! Elle m'a vendu...

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui. On se tournerait encore autour et on aurait pu continuer longtemps...

- Mais tu t'en es bien rendu compte, ce soir-là, alors ça aurait juste retardé un peu ce moment.

- Hn, fait Draco en secouant négativement la tête. C'est parce que ta mère m'a dit quelque chose à ce moment là que je l'ai compris.

Je le fixe incrédule, oubliant aussitôt de lui demander ce que ma mère lui avait dit.

- Alors, quand tu es venu me chercher, tu le savais ? Tu m'as fait mariner et tout, alors que tu savais ?

Draco éclate de rire et je me sens fondre malgré moi. Pourquoi mon ventre me fait ça dès qu'il rit ?

- J'avoue, réplique-t-il finalement. Mais c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas totalement à y croire. C'était trop beau...

Il dépose un baiser au creux de mon cou.

- En fait, quand j'ai vu ton regard, je me suis dit : Vas-y, lâche tout. Quand je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais, je m'attendais presque à ce que tu te moques de moi...

Ses doigts remontent le long de mon bras et il m'embrasse tendrement la joue, juste aux coins des lèvres.

- Mais j'avais heureusement visé juste, achève-t-il avec un petit sourire fier.

_Au risque de me répéter, c'est pas humain d'avoir un sourire aussi extraordinaire..._

Je ne dis rien et tourne légèrement la tête vers lui pour réclamer un baiser qu'il ne me refuse pas. Ses lèvres se posent aussitôt sur les miennes et s'en emparent avec fougue. Je lui rend son baiser avec passion, laissant sa langue venir rencontrer la mienne dans une caresse.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, je sens les battements de mon coeur s'affoler. J'aime cette sensation. Une fois, Draco m'a dit qu'il avait la même.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle, il pose sa tête dans mon cou et je sens sa respiration se calmer progressivement contre ma peau. Soupirant d'aise, je me laisse aller contre son torse, heureux de sentir ses deux bras raffermir leur prise sur moi...

_°0Oo.oO0°_

Je fixe mes pieds, essayant de ne pas montrer mon malaise. Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau, et mes parents aussi. Ma mère s'est assise à ma droite et me sert la main avec force. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte, mais bon... A ma gauche, mon père n'a encore rien dit et ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois.

En face de nous, Dumbledore sourit gentiment _-oserai-je dire niaisement...?-_ nous regardant alternativement. Il nous a déjà proposé tout ce qu'il avait à proposer, thé/café/bonbons/gâteaux, et je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à passer à l'attaque.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir pour que nous puissions discuter des problèmes d'Harry.

_Qu'est ce que je disais..._

- Il s'est beaucoup battu ces derniers temps, continue le directeur. Il a envoyé trois élèves à l'hôpital, il y a deux jours...

- J'étais le seul désarmé, je vous signale, lâche-je d'un ton brusque.

- Je sais, je sais, fait Dumbledore en levant les mains en signe de paix. Le problème est le suivant : la moitié des bagarres auxquelles tu es mêlé sont causées par des élèves de notre lycée...

- Que suggérez-vous ? fait ma mère en serrant un peu plus ma main -_la main avec laquelle je ne pourrais bientôt plus écrire-_ dans la sienne Qu'on le change d'école ?

- Je veux justement que nous parlions de cette possibilité, répond calmement Dumbledore.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ? demande soudainement mon père.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il me fixe pensivement, envisageant visiblement la question avec sérieux. Je lui lance un sourire hésitant.

- Ici ou ailleurs, ça ne changera rien. Si tu veux qu'on me foute la paix, faudrait m'envoyer en Alaska. Et encore, même les lutins du père noël auraient peut-être envie de vérifier qu'ils sont plus fort que moi...

Mon père esquisse un sourire.

- Tu confonds l'Alaska avec la Laponie, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- N'y a-t-il pas un lycée où il sera en paix dans tout Londres ? demande ma mère _-ah, ça, je sais qu'elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel_.

- Il semblerait que la renommée de votre fils ait traversé toute la ville, réplique Dumbledore. Mais j'ai songé à une solution. Hogwarts.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Le lycée de Draco ?

- Pas idiot, chuchote pensivement mon père.

- Les frais d'inscriptions sont élevés, et le niveau d'études plus difficile, mais au moins il sera tranquille quand il ira en cours. Il y a très peu de bagarreurs là-bas.

Très peu est un euphémisme, je peux carrément les compter sur les doigts de la main...

- Sa vie serait beaucoup plus calme dans ce lycée, conclut Dumbledore.

Tu m'étonnes ! Et en plus, je serais avec Draco... J'avoue que l'idée me plait assez...

- Je vais appeler le directeur du lycée, je pense qu'il pourra faire sa rentrée dès lundi prochain, fait Dumbledore en décrochant son plus beau sourire ridé. Je vous tiens au courant.

Mes parents se lèvent et le remercient avec une sincère reconnaissance. Je le remercie à mon tour, plus par politesse que par réelle sincérité, et quitte le bureau en emboîtant le pas à mes parents.

Je reste sceptique quant à l'idée mais malgré moi, une petite étincelle de joie s'allume dans mon regard. Je vais aller dans le même lycée que Draco !

_°0Oo.oO0°_

- Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève.

Je jette un coup d'oeil au prof à coté de moi puis reporte mon attention sur la classe qui me fait face. Les autres élèves me fixent, curieux. La plupart d'entre eux m'ont sûrement reconnu... Un groupe de filles me pointe du doigt sans aucune discrétion, gloussant devant mon uniforme déboutonné.

_C'est sûr que vu la tête de mes nouveaux camarades, je vais passer pour un sauvage, si c'est pas déjà fait..._

Le prof se tourne vers moi avec un sourire.

- Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, Mr Potter.

L'annonce de mon nom et les chuchotements qui s'en suivent suffisent à dissiper les derniers doutes quant à ma réputation. Sans un mot, j'acquiesce et m'avance lentement entre les tables. Je rejoins un bureau libre au fond de la classe et pose silencieusement mon sac par terre avant de m'asseoir sans un regard pour mes nouveaux petits camarades.

Dumbledore a beau dire que c'est une seconde chance pour moi, je suis loin d'être naïf. La moitié des élèves -si ce n'est plus- me connaît ou connaît ma réputation. C'est sûr que j'aurais moins d'ennuis à l'intérieur du lycée, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'ils voudront faire copain-copain avec moi...

Le cours commence et je vois tout le monde se pencher pour prendre des notes. Le prof commence un long monologue sur le règne de je-n'sais-qui et j'en profite pour observer autour de moi.

Les élèves sont comme je l'imaginais... Studieux, bien habillés et puis, bien sûr, riches. Je le vois à leurs montres, à leurs bagues, leurs sacs de marques... Autant dire qu'ils exhibent des trucs qu'il me viendrait même pas à l'esprit d'acheter...

Bien que je vienne moi aussi d'une famille assez riche, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde... Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, je prend un stylo et commence à prendre des notes, essayant de rattraper le retard que j'ai pris.

L'heure se passe lentement. Tout en prenant des notes, je pense à Draco qui n'est pas si loin de moi. Je me demande si je le verrais... Mais même si c'était le cas, je sais qu'il continuerait à m'ignorer devant ses amis. Cette pensée m'arrache un pincement au coeur mais la sonnerie vient à mon secours, me permettant de ne plus y songer.

Je range mes affaires, conscient des regards posés sur moi. Apparemment, il va falloir que je fasse attention à mes arrières, si j'en crois cette fille qui dit qu'_il_ ne va pas apprécier que je sois là.

Je sais pas de qui elle parle, et je préfère ne pas le savoir...

Je sors de la classe d'un pas lent, me demandant qui est ce fameux 'il', et essayant vainement d'ignorer les commentaires murmurés sur mon passage. Pas si évident, quand tout le monde vous dévisage d'un air hautain, presque méprisant.

_Je suis pas sûr que cette école me convienne tant que ça finalement..._

Quoique, si je cherche quelques points positifs, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ailleurs...

Je décide distraitement de me trouver un coin tranquille pour respirer un peu. Je n'ai pas encore fait le tour du bahut après tout, il doit bien exister un endroit où on me foutra une paix royale...

Draco m'avait dit une fois que le toit était toujours désert, vu qu'il est interdit d'accès._ Haha, je suis trop un rebelle... _Sans hésiter davantage, je monte les quelques escaliers menant au toit, sans faire attention aux autres élèves.

Une fois arrivé sur place, je fais le tour des lieux d'un regard et sourit de contentement. Personne. Au moins, ici je serais tranquille.

Je retire ma veste et la pose par terre, puis je m'allonge dessus, les mains en guise d'oreiller. Au dessus de moi, le ciel est d'un bleu clair et il n'y a presque pas de nuage. Il fait un peu froid, mais la température est plutôt bonne pour la saison.

Je ferme les yeux, toujours souriant. Mes pensées dérivent petit à petit.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre. Je me suis assoupis pendant une bonne heure. Je me relève en hâte -j'ai déjà une heure d'absence à mon compte- et récupère mes affaires pour arriver à l'heure à mon prochain cours.

Lorsque je rejoins la civilisation, je me rend compte que c'est l'heure de pause entre deux cours. Je pousse un soupir, soulagé, et reprend une allure normale. Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de me presser maintenant.

Mais alors que je prend le chemin de ma classe, un blond passe devant moi et m'arrête en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je le connais lui, c'est... Diggory, non ? Charles Diggory, ça me revient !

Je le fixe silencieusement, voyant un sourire mesquin s'agrandir sur son visage.

- Alors c'est donc vrai, le fameux Potter est parmi nous. Moi, c'est Cédric Diggory, retiens-le, dit-il tout en me jaugeant de haut en bas. Je te voyais plus grand et plus baraqué...

_Ah, tiens, c'est Cédric, pas Charles, suis-je bête..._

Je remarque la présence de ses deux potes derrière moi quand ils se mettent à ricaner. Je leur lance un regard froid et garde le silence.

- T'as limite une tête de fille, avec tes yeux. On dirait que tu te mets du mascara, mon gars, continue le blond en ricanant.

Je retiens un soupir ennuyé et détourne les yeux avec lassitude, attendant qu'il ait fini de m'insulter. Encaisser quelques insultes, ça ne me gène pas, tant que ça ne va pas plus loin. Et puis, j'ai décidé de ne plus me battre, pour pouvoir rester dans ce lycée avec mon petit blond préféré...

_Quand on parle du loup... _

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Draco apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Il discute joyeusement avec ses amis et ne me remarque pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'il lève la tête, curieux devant le rassemblement, et que nos regards se rencontrent, je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller progressivement.

Je le fixe intensément, tout en ignorant le gars qui continue de m'insulter.

_Aide moi. _

Nos regards ne se quittent plus.

_Ne me laisse pas tomber. _

Mais j'ai beau le supplier mentalement, Draco ne bouge pas. Il reste avec ses amis, observant la scène de loin. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure, me lançant un regard hésitant. Et alors, je comprend.

Il ne viendra pas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard déçu. Il a choisit sa popularité, plutôt que de venir m'aider, moi, le bon à rien qui ne sait que se battre. Je me doutais que si quelque chose comme ça arrivait, ça se passerait de cette façon.

Je le savais, mais je n'y peux rien. Je me sens trahi. Je me sens encore plus seul que jamais auparavant...

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant et m'adosse au mur derrière moi. Diggory arrête brusquement de m'insulter et me saisit par le col, m'étranglant presque. Je rouvre les yeux et le dévisage avec une rage qui ne lui est pas vraiment destiné. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

- Tu te prends pour qui, bâtard ! Baisse les yeux ! me lance-t-il avec hargne.

Il lève le bras et l'abat rapidement sur moi. Une douleur sourde, à laquelle je me suis depuis longtemps habitué, se répand dans mon visage. Je sens ma lèvre se fendre légèrement et le goût acre du sang se glisse sur ma langue. Un ricanement désabusé franchit mes lèvres.

Un rictus déforme le visage du blond un court instant et il lève à nouveau le bras. J'attrape son poing avant qu'il ne me touche et le serre furieusement dans ma main. Son visage prend une moue surprise et ses yeux s'écarquille légèrement. Je resserre ma prise sur lui et tord le poignet d'un mouvement sec.

Il tombe à genou au sol en lâchant un petit cri de douleur. Les autres lycéens sursautent presque tous et beaucoup reculent d'un pas. Tenant toujours le blond au sol, je pivote légèrement et lui donne un coup de genou dans le visage, lâchant son poing tandis qu'il heurte le mur.

Ses deux amis réagissent enfin. Le plus proche m'attrape par le bras tandis que l'autre agrippe mon épaule. Je me dégage souplement et attrape la nuque du premier venu. Son visage percute violemment le mur avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le dernier recule d'un pas et me dévisage, incertain.

Je fais un pas vers lui mais la bagarre est finalement interrompue par l'arrivée de mon nouveau professeur principal. Ce dernier s'avance à grand pas et s'interpose entre moi et le lycéen.

- Monsieur Potter, venez tout de suite avec moi dans le bureau du principal, dit-il en me lançant un coup d'oeil furieux.

Il se tourne vers le blond, qui se relève lentement.

- Quant à vous, allez à l'infirmerie, nous reparlerons de votre sanction plus tard.

Charles -..._Cédric!-_ acquiesce et me lance un regard noir. _Ok, je viens de me faire un ennemi, j'ai saisi le message..._ Je me détourne de lui quand le prof me fait signe de le suivre. Je lui emboîte le pas sans un mot.

Au moment où je passe à coté de Draco, je le sens se tendre. Je relève les yeux vers lui et nos regards se croisent. Il culpabilise, c'est évident, je le vois. N'importe qui pourrait le voir... Je m'arrête et le dévisage un instant, sentant ma déception revenir au triple galop...

Les amis de Draco me lancent des regards qui se veulent menaçants mais je vois bien qu'ils n'osent pas s'interposer parce qu'ils ont peur de moi. Moi, je me serais interposé pour lui. Vraiment. Alors pourquoi lui ne l'a pas fait ?

Douloureusement, j'esquisse un sourire. Un sourire amère. Et je me penche sur Draco pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Finalement, il semblerait que tu m'aies pas choisi...

Je recule d'un pas, tête baissée, refusant de voir son visage, et reprend mon chemin d'un pas rapide pour rattraper mon prof.

_°0Oo.oO0°_

Deux jours. C'est ma sanction. Deux jours de renvoi, et ce dès mon premier jour. Mon père était furax, je l'ai jamais vu autant en pétard. Il criait des trucs du genre "mais à quoi ça sert qu'on le change d'école, si c'est encore pire qu'avant?!" ou "ils veulent qu'il se laisse faire sans broncher ou quoi?!!". En plus, tonton Sirius était là, alors il en a rajouté une couche, lui aussi. Je crois qu'ils se sont mutuellement pris la tête mais bon... M'enfin, ça valait le détour. Heureusement que ma mère a réussi à les calmer...

Je retourne au lycée demain matin. Ça va être folklo, je le sens... En plus, ma mère a décidé de se faire psy improvisée _-l'horreur_. J'arrive à lui parler de tout en général, mais là...

Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle insiste trop et que je me braque, ou si c'est pour la même raison que je ne répond plus au téléphone quand Draco m'appelle, mais en tout cas, je n'arrive pas du tout à en parler.

En fait, depuis deux jours, je n'ai pas parlé. Pas un mot n'est sorti de ma bouche. Pas que j'en ai pas envie, mais je n'y arrive plus. Je reste bloqué. Ma bouche refuse obstinément de s'ouvrir...

Je vois mes parents me parler, je veux leur répondre, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai suivis mon prof, après la bagarre. Autant dire que ça ne m'a pas aidé quand il a fallut que je m'explique...

Mais je me sens tellement blasé, tellement lassé. On dirait que je suis même découragé de parler. Je me suis enfermé dans une sorte de bulle, où seuls mes parents peuvent entrer lorsqu'ils m'apportent à manger dans ma chambre.

Je n'ai pas quitté mon lit, non plus. Je n'ai rien fait, si ce n'est fixer mon plafond. Ou mon portable lorsqu'il se met à sonner dans le vide.

J'ai 27 appels en absence. Il a essayé de m'appeler 27 fois. J'ai jamais répondu.

Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix.

Deux coups retentissent à ma porte.

_Comme j'aimerais qu'on me laisse en paix..._

- Harry, fait mon père en entrant. Tiens, maman t'as fait ton plat préféré.

Il s'avance et pose l'assiette sur mon bureau, à coté de celle de la veille. Que je n'ai pas touché d'ailleurs. Il pousse un soupir et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- Hé, fiston. Je sais que t'es déçu que ton premier jour ce soit mal passé. Mais baisse pas les bras, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce, me sentant malgré tout encore incapable de parler. J'abandonnerais pas. C'est pas ça qui me déprime...

- Et puis, continue mon père en souriant. La prochaine fois, Draco sera peut-être présent pour empêcher que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi.

Je me renfrogne aussitôt et plonge le visage dans mon oreiller. Je sens mon père se tendre légèrement, mais je ne pourrais pas dire si c'est par surprise ou parce qu'il a compris pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Draco ? me demande-t-il doucement en essayant de soulever l'oreiller qui me sert à m'étouffer.

Je reste immobile. _Perspicace le vieux_...

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? continue-t-il, parvenant à m'arracher le coussin des mains.

Je croise son regard sérieux, un peu inquiet et triste.

- Il était là, murmure-je faiblement.

- Hein ? fait mon père en plissant les yeux.

J'ai parlé trop bas pour qu'il me comprenne. Je reprend d'une voix un peu plus forte, presque douloureusement après mon long mutisme.

- Il était là quand je me suis fais tabasser. Il est pas venu m'aider.

Mon père me fixe un instant puis passe une main dans mes cheveux, comme quand j'étais petit. Je ferme les yeux, un peu apaisé, et commence à trouver le sommeil.

- Il trouvera un moyen de se racheter, je le connais depuis le temps.

Je sais pas si c'est vrai, mais le fait de l'avoir avoué à haute voix rend son abandon encore plus douloureux...

A cette pensée, je rejoins les bras de Morphée sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

_°0Oo.oO0°_

Ce matin, je me suis levé, je me suis douché et je suis parti au lycée sans rien avaler. J'étais trop déprimer pour ça. Ma mère m'a lancé un regard désolé mais ne m'a pas forcé à manger pour une fois.

Pendant le trajet pour aller au lycée, les gens se sont _subtilement_ écarté de mon chemin. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai ma tête des mauvais jours : j'ai mal dormi, j'ai un gros bleu là où Diggory m'a frappé, et je suis déprimé. Un peu comme les panneaux _'attention chien méchant'_ à coté des sonnettes des maisons...

M'enfin, je suis arrivé jusqu'au lycée sans encombres, ce qui est déjà _merveilleux _en soit. J'ai été directement dans ma classe, sur un magnifique bureau au fond de la salle, avec pour compagnie moi et... moi... _Haha, pitoyable n'est ce pas ?_

Je suis donc là, la tête enfouie dans mes bras, essayant d'oublier le monde qui m'entoure. Un jour, j'y arriverais peut-être.

- Harry, chuchote quelqu'un près de moi.

Je me fige. Cette voix, je la connais par coeur...

- Harry ! répète Draco depuis la porte de la classe.

Je l'ignore, gardant obstinément la tête cachée au creux de mes bras. Il continue de m'appeler en chuchotant, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Je relève finalement la tête, ne désirant qu'apercevoir une seconde son visage. _Il me manque, ce con..._

Le prof choisit le moment où nos regards se croisent pour entrer dans la classe. Avec regrets, Draco me lance un dernier regard suppliant et s'en va rejoindre sa salle. Je sors mes affaires de cours lentement, un gros poids sur le coeur.

Les deux heures passent assez vite et la pause de midi arrive au triple galot. C'est plutôt intéressant cette matière, j'aime bien les mythologies et tout. Et puis, au moins, ça m'a un peu changé les idées.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je range mes affaires sans me presser. J'ai deux heures pour manger. Le prof me fait signe de venir le voir. Avec reluctance, je le rejoins, m'attendant à être insulté ou mis en garde. Mais le prof, un certain Firenze je crois_ -_il a une tête vraiment bizarre mais bon- me fait un petit sourire.

- Alors, pas trop perdu ?

- Non, répond-je aussitôt. Votre cours est intéressant, c'est rare.

Oops, je devrais faire gaffe à ce que je dis, quand même...

Mais le prof sourit et acquiesce en remerciement à mon compliment.

- Si vous avez un problème dans les autres matières, ou même dans la mienne, n'hésitez pas à en parler, les enseignants sont là pour ça.

- D'accord. Merci, dis-je en lui adressant un dernier signe de tête.

- Au revoir, Mr Potter. A la semaine prochaine.

Je lui souris légèrement et m'éloigne, content. Enfin un bon prof, qui me parle comme si j'étais un élève normal. Ça fait drôlement plaisir...

- Harry.

Je me fige un quart de seconde. Draco est là, devant ma salle, m'attendant patiemment. Je me mord la lèvre inférieure, hésitant, puis soupire et passe devant lui sans m'arrêter. Draco m'emboîte le pas aussitôt, jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Au bout de quelques pas, il m'attrape par le bras.

- Harry...

Je me dégage d'un geste ample et le fusille du regard.

- T'as pas peur que quelqu'un te voit me parler ? demande-je avec sarcasme.

Il me lance un regard un peu perdu, et vraiment blessé -et là je me déteste complètement... Je me détourne rapidement de lui, faisant un pas pour m'éloigner, et rentre de plein fouet dans quelqu'un.

- Tiens, tiens, Potter. Je te cherchais justement.

Je lève les yeux. Ah, encore lui...

- Salut Charles.

- C'est Cédric, réplique-t-il, les dents serrées.

J'entend Draco ricaner derrière moi mais n'y prête pas trop attention. Je détaille Diggory quelques instants. Je l'ai plutôt bien amoché, à en voir les bleus et les pansements. Enfin, il ne m'a pas loupé non plus...

- Dégage, je suis pas d'humeur.

Si c'est pas de la provocation, ça... D'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Je le vois lever son poing et tout ce que je fais, c'est fermer les yeux, attendant que la douleur vienne avec le coup.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je rouvre les yeux, surpris. Le coup n'est pas venu.

Mes yeux tombent sur Draco. Il s'est interposé entre nous et tient le poing de Diggory dans sa main droite. Draco m'a... protégé...

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Malfoy ? grogne Diggory en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco lâche son poing et l'attrape par le col avec brusquerie.

- Ne le touche plus jamais !

Je le fixe, incrédule, alors qu'il prononce ces mots d'un ton froid. En face de lui, Diggory à l'air autant sur le cul que moi. Il se reprend vaguement et lance un regard amusé à Draco.

- Très drôle Malfoy. J'y ai presque cru. Maintenant, je vais le finir, pousse toi.

Il contourne Draco d'un mouvement rapide et m'attrape par le col. Draco fait un tour sur lui-même et envoie son poing dans la mâchoire du blond. Celui-ci me lâche sous la surprise et tombe par terre.

Draco attrape mon bras et m'attire plus près de lui, sans pour autant que nos corps se touchent. Rien que le contact de sa main sur mon bras me fait frissonner. Il lève les yeux vers les autres élèves, rassemblés autour de nous.

- Harry est mon meilleur ami, je ne laisserais plus personne s'en prendre à lui ! Le prochain que je vois lever la main sur lui, je l'explose, c'est assez clair pour tout le monde ? achève-t-il en se tournant vers Diggory, toujours à terre.

Sans attendre de réponse, il me lâche le bras et me fait signe de le suivre d'un signe de tête. Je m'exécute sans un mot, lui emboîtant rapidement le pas alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Nous traversons plusieurs couloirs, silencieux comme des tombes. Mes pensées s'emmêlent dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires et je n'arrive plus vraiment à réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête, c'est qu'il est venu pour moi. C'est moi qu'il a choisi.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous sommes arrivés sur le toit du lycée. Je referme la porte après nous et l'observe. Il fait quelques pas, me tournant soigneusement le dos. Mais il n'a plus rien à craindre, ma rancune et ma tristesse se sont envolées maintenant.

J'ai envie de sautiller partout comme un fou tellement je suis heureux ! Mais je décide de le faire mariner encore un peu, juste pour satisfaire mon petit coté sadique.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? demande-je finalement, brisant le silence.

Il se tourne vers moi, hésitant.

- A ton avis ? fait-il avec une moue boudeuse absolument adorable.

- Je sais pas, dis moi, fais-je en me rapprochant subtilement de lui.

- Je devais choisir entre toi et eux, non ? Tu sais, je voulais pas te faire souffrir par égoïsme... Et puis, je t'aime, quoi...

J'attrape sa main pour l'amener près de moi et plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Je le sens s'accrocher à moi désespérément, agrippant ma chemise. _Ouh la la, il a vraiment dû avoir peur de me perdre..._

Je lâche sa main et vient prendre son visage en coupe. Délicatement, mes lèvres s'emparent une fois de plus des siennes avec délice. C'est dingue qu'il m'ait autant manqué, alors qu'on a été séparés que quelques jours...

Draco semble aussi de cet avis, car il prend le contrôle du baiser et m'attire contre lui d'un geste possessif. Je le laisse faire, trop heureux de sentir ces fourmillements habituels apparaître au creux de mon ventre.

Draco délaisse mes lèvres et sa bouche fait son chemin jusqu'au creux de mon cou. Il commence à mordiller sournoisement ma peau, puis glisse sa langue sur la légère brûlure qu'il m'a laissé. _Ce p'tit con que j'aime est en train de me faire un suçon, ma parole !_

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe, invitation à revenir s'occuper de mes lèvres. Draco n'hésite pas une seconde et reprend ma bouche avec cette douceur que j'aime tant. Au bout de quelques instants, nous nous séparons, haletant un peu. Draco colle son front contre le mien, ses yeux plongeant dans mon regard.

- Alors, pardonné ? demande-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

J'esquisse un sourire tendre et dépose un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres comme seule réponse.

_°0Oo.oO0°_

Un an et demi plus tard.

Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le canapé en cuir et pousse un carton par terre pour me faire plus de place. Quelle plaie, les déménagements ! Et en plus...

- M'aide pas, surtout !

Draco oublie son livre un instant et tourne un regard innocent dans ma direction. _Eh oui, c'est à toi que je parle, feignasse ! _

- Mon amour, tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre ? fait-il malicieusement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me cale plus profondément dans le canapé. Tout neuf, le canapé. L'appartement aussi d'ailleurs. Un nouveau départ pour nous deux, et pour moi.

Après que je sois entré sous la protection de Draco ce jour-là, beaucoup de choses ont changées. Pas tout, bien sûr. Mais j'ai réussi à récupérer un semblant de paix dans ma vie. Au moins quand j'étais en cours. Plus personne dans le bahut ne s'en est pris à moi, alors j'ai pu finir le lycée dans un calme relatif.

Bien sûr, une fois dans la rue, j'ai encore eut droit à mon quota de bagarres et autres embrouilles, mais Draco est resté avec moi jusqu'au bout.

Après avoir fini le lycée, Draco m'a dit qu'il voulait suivre des études à l'université de New York. Ça a été naturel que je parte avec lui, on en a même pas discuté. En fait, on s'est même pas demandé ce que j'allais faire là-bas. Du moment qu'on était ensemble.

Maintenant qu'on est là, dans notre petit appart près du campus, Draco va commencer ses études dans un mois. Et moi, je vais me trouver un boulot. Personne ne nous connaît ici. C'est vraiment comme une seconde chance pour moi. Mes parents me manqueront un peu, mais c'est pas comme si je leur avais dit adieu.

- Aide-moi plutôt à tout sortir des cartons, fais-je en fermant les yeux, rejetant ma tête en arrière.

Je sens Draco bouger et un poids vient peser sur mes jambes. Et là, je sais qu'il vient de s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Je rouvre les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Draco lève une main vers mon cou et l'y pose pour ramener délicatement mon visage vers lui.

Avançant son visage, il s'empare de mes lèvres, glissant sa langue jusqu'à la mienne. Un nouveau bal est entamé, ce ne sera pas le dernier.

Oui. Ici, on pourra se construire une nouvelle vie. Une vie rien qu'à nous.

Fin

**Voilà :) je préfèrais la premiere version de ce chapitre, celle là ne me plait pas totalement... satané ordinateur... :/ **

**Enfin, merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cette vraie fin vous a plu :)**

**Bye bye !**


End file.
